


Seeing Little Pieces of My Heart

by justscribbling



Series: Little Pieces of My Heart [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season Three AU, Season Two Compliant, Series of Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justscribbling/pseuds/justscribbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick version: This is just a placeholder! Hopefully, one day, this fic will hold the chapters of the Act I of the <i>Little Pieces of My Heart</i> series. Start reading Act II, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1826932">Breaking Little Pieces of My Heart</a>, instead.</p><p>Long version: I wrote a oneshot that turned into a larger series, but belatedly realized that the original oneshot took place in the middle of the story/season. I'm finishing and publishing the story from that point onwards and you can read it in parts two and three-- but on the off chance that I wanted to come back and complete the arc from the beginning, I wanted part one to reflect first for easy reading. (AO3 apparently has known issues on reordering parts of a series.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seeing Little Pieces of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Quick version: This is just a placeholder! Hopefully, one day, this fic will hold the chapters of the Act I of the _Little Pieces of My Heart_ series. Start reading Act II, [Breaking Little Pieces of My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1826932), instead.
> 
> Long version: I wrote a oneshot that turned into a larger series, but belatedly realized that the original oneshot took place in the middle of the story/season. I'm finishing and publishing the story from that point onwards and you can read it in parts two and three-- but on the off chance that I wanted to come back and complete the arc from the beginning, I wanted part one to reflect first for easy reading. (AO3 apparently has known issues on reordering parts of a series.)

Coming soon! (Hopefully.) In the meantime, you can read [Breaking Little Pieces of My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1826932).


End file.
